It is relatively common to reinforce the seams between concrete floor slabs to prevent the slabs from heaving relative to each other under unstable loading conditions and/or temperature fluctuations. When reinforcement member are cast to extend between these floor slabs, cracking and failure in the concrete may occur at the reinforcement member from horizontal movement between the slabs. Accordingly, to prevent this cracking, it is known to use pockets or sleeves with plates and bars that extend across joints between concrete slabs, where the pockets and sleeves allow the plates or bars to move in the pockets or sleeves.